


Past

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles had never thought about Derek's past before.





	Past

Stiles had never seen people approach Derek willingly before. He had seen them slowly stumble towards him to ask for directions, or to apologise for something they may have done. Stiles didn’t know much about Derek’s life before the fire, but he doubted he had many friends.

“It was good to see you, man,” The man said as he patted Derek on the shoulder and waved goodbye.

“Who was that?” Stiles asked when the man was out of earshot.

“An old friend.” 


End file.
